


I love you Lapis

by ghostxboii



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Death, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8718895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostxboii/pseuds/ghostxboii
Summary: Very short Lapidot drabble





	

“You’re beautiful you know that?” Peridot asked, looking over at Lapis, a dark blue blush dusting her cheeks

No response came. 

“When I see you I just...I get these bubbly feelings deep inside that I just can’t explain.” Peridot continued 

Again, no response came from the ocean gem 

“I guess it’s the equivalent of what humans call ‘love’?’” 

Peridot gently set a hand near Lapis, her lip quivering 

“That’s it, I love you, I love you so much Lapis… I want to marry you, whatever that even means! All I know is that it’s some sort of lifelong commitment to one special person! And that’s just it Lapis...I want to spend my life with you..” 

She moved her hand till it was resting on Lapis 

“That doesn’t matter now...Does it…? I will love you forever...And I’ll never know if you return those feelings…” Peridot whimpered, tears forming in her eyes as she cradled the remains of Lapis’s gem to her chest.


End file.
